


It's Not As Fun As This

by spindleofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Prophet Kevin Tran, Studying, You're Welcome, always a girl Sam and Kevin, we all need fem Sam and Kev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spindleofwords/pseuds/spindleofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schoolgirl ponytails make Sam think about a lot of other things than the books on the desk in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not As Fun As This

Blinking the lateness of the hour from her eyes, Samantha glanced up from the tome she had spread out on the tabletop to catch the sight of a sweet little ponytail swinging as Katherine turned her head. 

Complete with pretty pink hair ties (because Dee claimed Kat was the girliest out of the three of them, though Sam and Katherine both knew she bought the lacy panties for herself), Katherine’s smooth black hair, cut in a bob, was tamed into two indecently innocent ponytails that framed her face and tested Samantha Winchester’s concentration to olympic lengths. Sam found her eyes caught by the swish of hair against Katherine’s tanned jaw and blinked as she realized she missed a question.

“Oh, ah, what was that, Katherine?” 

Slim shoulders slumped on a sigh as Katherine gathered her notes and made her way around the table with the ease of practice, dumping the papers and books next to Sam and elbowing her way into the taller woman’s space unrepentantly. Sam bit back a chuckle as Katie pointed to a passage with annoyance.

"I said, I must have translated this four different ways and not one of them makes any sense. Surely I'm missing something."

Samantha looked down and met Katherine's sulky glare with a bright grin, tugging the book a little closer and only half intentionally tugging Katherine over closer as well. 

"Well," Sam murmured, pushing her hair back, "this word could be...what? You've got it down as brother? But it could just mean family in general, or even just another person. How do you even know if it's a familial connotation....?"

The brunette trailed off, looking through Katie's notes and back at the passage. Katherine, huffing, sat back in her seat and tilted her head onto the chair as her eyes shut, murmuring something about a symbol being written a certain way to show familiarity and what that had to do with family. Sam meant to look closer at another word as her gaze traveled from book to note page, but again she found herself looking at Katherine's hair, done up cute and innocent like a grade schooler at recess. 

She just wanted to make a mess of those stupid tails near Katie's biteable ears, maybe hold the younger woman in place with them as Sam fingered her, slowly. The Winchester let herself imagine her fingers teasing in and out of Katherine's slick heat and the squirming tan line of Kate's back, the fluttering muscles in her stomach as she begged prettily for more, hands grabbing at sheets as she moaned--

Katie cleared her throat. "I'd say you don't have to pretend to listen to me ramble, Sam, but you're not even doing that, so." One eyebrow perfectly crooked at her partner, the young woman let her fingers tap a slow pattern on parchment. Sam shrugged, pushing the book away to catch the tapping hand in her own. 

"Maybe I don't wanna look at the books anymore. And you look and sound like you could use, I dunno, a break.”

Samantha leaned in closer to Katherine, entwining their clasped hands by the fingers and settling her other hand on the younger woman’s defined hip, thumb rubbing slowly just under the hem of Katherine’s Skyrim tee. Breath hitching once, Katie slowly nudged the book a little farther away and looked her partner straight in the eyes, her slow smile giving way to a wink. 

“Do I need one, or do you?”

Sam nodded, their faces close enough now that their noses brushed together briefly and even that small contact sent sparks through her spine. “Both of us deserve one, don't you think?”

Katherine smiled even wider, laughing as Sam tugged her out of her chair and onto Sam’s strong thighs, almost forcing Katie to straddle the hunter. The prophet smiled as she delved into a slick kiss with her girlfriend, groaning as Sam’s clever hands slid up the back of her neck and pulled at her hair. Breaking for air, Katherine pushed into the touch, fingers clenched in the fabric of Sammy’s plaid shirt as she unashamedly made more of her hair available to strong, pale hands. Hips slowly rocking into Sam’s, the young woman panted, “Knew you had a thing, you couldn’t stop staring.”

Unashamedly, the brunette wrapped her fingers around the short ponytails and pulled, making Katherine bite her lower lip on an arch into Sam’s warm body. Planting soft kisses and nips to the exposed line of Katie’s throat, Samantha bit back defiantly, “Good. Glad you know, you’re driving me fucking crazy, these things should be _illegal_ on you.”

She bit particularly hard at Katherine's pulse point and heard her keen, nimble hands clenching again in the red plaid of the hunter's shirt. The smile Samantha hid against the prophet's collarbone was met promptly with a bite to Sam's earlobe and she chuckled, honeyed and dark, lips brushing against her own fingers and Katie's hair.

"Besides, I think you like it, don't you, Kat?"

The girl in question shivered, a roiling thing that pulled another arch from her and drew Sam's eye to the way her breasts pushed up against the tee she wore. Worrying Kat's lower lip, Samantha pushed up the tee to expose the tan chest, small breasts cupped enticingly in a well-fitting black bra. Hands still in Katherine's hair, the Winchester gave a hard tug as she mouthed open kisses across the expanse of skin; Katie's breath caught as she caught a nipple in her teeth and lightly suckled it, using loving bites to bring the point to hardness only to lave her tongue over the areola.

Panting, the prophet pushed away from Sam's touch to hurriedly unbutton the brunette's shirt, mouth pulling up small red marks all across her ample chest, making Samantha's hands flex on Katherine's thighs as she moaned.

"Fuck," Katie murmured, her words catching between tight open-mouthed kisses and teeth worrying skin, "you know that makes me crazy, you bitch."

Sam smirked into the touch, full out grinning as Katherine's hips pressed more insistently against hers with every roll of the hip. "Of course, gotta-- a-ah, pay you back somehow, sweetheart."

With a growl, Katherine stood aggressively, shucking her pants and diving for Sam's jeans when the hunter was too slow for her tastes. Samantha pushed her hair out of her face with a chuckle as she stood, kicking off her jean, and backed Katie onto the table, slim tan legs opening wide to accept the bare curve of Sam's hips and hook at her tailbone. She leaned over Katherine, sharing a kiss that was hot and nearly desperate; though Sammy was in the mood to tease a little, she really had been turned on to high heavens on those school girl ponytails, and Katherine seemed to like how horny they made her, if the wet heat pressed against Sam's crotch was anything to go by. 

Insistent, Katherine rolled her hips at a faster pace than Sam's, worked up with the agility of a twenty year old, but Samantha fit her long fingered hands around Katie's hips and held her in place as she slowly rubbed them together, the friction tight and slick on their clits even with underwear between them. Kat groaned underneath the touch, one hand hooked at the base of her girlfriend's hair and the other splayed on the table for balance.

"Oh, _Sam_ \--"

The hunter moved her hips in a tight circle once more, liking the body press she received in return. 

"You like that, baby? I know y'do; been thinking about pinning you all day, like the--" Sam paused to suck at a previous mark, making Katherine squirm, "just like the pretty little girl you are. Knew you'd be responsive and _sensitive_ just like this, for me."

Katherine keened as Sam increased speed, the table rocking in time to the wave of her hips. Samantha buried her face in Katherine's neck, near those damnable ponytails and her sensitive ear, giving up the idea of fingering for the sweet press of their bodies together. She was making small sounds, little grunts with each pass of her hips, and Katherine seemed almost to ignore them until she tugged Sam's head back by the hair, making Samantha shudder.

"Y-you, you're in such trouble, 'm gonna wear my hair in pigtails every day, oh--- please-- don't stop--"

Samantha, in response, wrapped one arm tightly around Katie's abdomen and dragged her closer while tugging that bra down with her other free hand, mouth immediately seeking one breast while the other hand teased the other side.

She was rewarded with the prophet's full voice, the moan bouncing around off the marble around them as both hands came up to keep Sam's head in place, the fingers threading through her hair. 

"Sam, please, I-I'm so close, I want...I want..."

Never one to ignore a plea for help, the hunter pinched the nipple in her fingers particularly hard and fit her lips to the shell of her girlfriend's ear. 

"You wanna come, sweetheart? Gonna make a mess in these pretty panties for me like the pretty girl you are?"

Katherine gasped when the elastic of her underwear snapped against her skin, the slim fingers of Sam soothing in the aftershock. Katie's hands moved with intent now, her nails catching in reddening marks on Samantha's shoulders, her cries getting less coherent and still more vocal.

"Fuck, Sam, you're so--"

Kissing the hollow behind Katherine's ear, Samantha laughed dirtily, her hips shoving into Katherine's as she whispered to the prophet, knowing how much Katie liked the sound of her voice.

"Gonna come just like this, Kat? Just like a little schoolgirl, dry humping in your underwear after school on a desk?"

She could feel Kat straining underneath her, meeting her thrust for thrust as she held onto Sam's broad shoulders, little bow shaped mouth open and gasping against the pale skin along the Winchester's neck. Katherine was close, that much Sam could tell; when she ran a firm hand down Katie's spine the girl cried out, eyes wide, and popped her hips harder. 

"Mmnh, _fuck!_ "

Katherine Tran was Samantha's favorite thing to look at any time of the day, but she could think of few things she loved watching Katherine do more than watching her come. Her muscles tensed, Sam gleefully watched Katherine as she gasped and squirmed her way through tremors, grinning and sucking a new mark onto Katie's chest, delighted when Katie's thighs tightened around Sam's hips and Kat cried out anew.

It was a sweet if short-lived victory, her little girlfriend draped sweaty and panting across her, tired and post-orgasm; but Kat wasn't about to be outdone, nimble fingers darting between them and pressing sweetly against Sam's clit. 

"Alright, melon tree, your turn."

The hunter moaned her way through a breathless laugh, hands taking her weight as she leaned into the table more fully to spread her legs wider.

"M-melon tree? That's a--mm, yeah, right there--- a new one."

Katherine smirked, fingers slipping into Sam's underwear to spread wide across her clit before pushing into the folds of her cunt. 

"Just thought it up. Was thinking," Kat grinned, her free hand coming up to massage one of Sam's breasts, "that you're both the tallest person and the owner of the biggest melons I know, so. Melon tree."

Sam tried to laugh but she was too busy groaning, hot little begging noises that made Kat give her another finger and bump the heel of her hand up against Sam's clit, grinding in slow circles as the prophet fucked two fingers into her. 

She didn't know when her eyes had slipped closed but when Sam found strength enough to open them she hissed, her hips canting forward into the smaller girl's touch. Katherine was watching her hand work in Sam's underwear, tongue against her cheek as she focused on her girlfriend; when Katherine noticed Sam watching her, she winked and licked her lip, grinning.

"Better come already, Sam. Wanna lick all that off my fingers. You gonna give it to me?"

Her fingers sped up and Sam's fingers went white as she gripped the table edge.

"Unh, fuck, Kat--"

Katherine brought her lips to Sam's in a dirty wet kiss, all tongue just the way Sam liked it, and Sam whimpered as her orgasm took her by storm, sweeping through her as her legs shook and her moaning became whimpering, oversensitive where Katherine was still fingering her.

"Shit, stop, Katie, jesus," Sam sighed, caught between a grin and a whimper, pulling away from her to sit heavily in a chair. "You can really put a girl through her paces, kid."

Katherine sat down in Samantha's lap, one arm wound around Sam's shoulders as leaned back dramatically, one hand to her forehead. "Me? No, no, you're the one that started this, I can't be blamed for finishing it."

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, Katherine's head tucked against Sam's shoulder. Soon, however, she kissed the brunette's temple before angling the passage back over to her over the table. Sam wrinkled her nose as Katie leaned forward, hands playing on tan hips as Kat started to go back to work, voice low and protesting as Katie shifted fully in her lap.

"Don't do that, come on, Katherine."

The prophet mumbled something unintelligible back and Samantha rolled her eyes before standing and catching Kat in a bridal carry. 

"I'm serious, man. C'mon, little lady, it's time for napping."

"Samantha Winchester! You cannot just manhandle me every time you want my attention!"

Sam huffed, getting a better grip on the squirming girl in her arms. "I can manhandle you whenever I want, you like it. Hush."

Stalwart under the prophet's attack of open handed hits, Sammy dumped Katherine on her bed in the younger's room, quick to lay down and cuddle the still protesting girl quiet. Katherine huffed in the circle of Sam's arms but came quietly to rest, her head tucked under Samantha's and her arm lazily draped over the rise of her stomach. 

"This isn't one of your best ideas, Sam," Katherine yawned, her chin moving against the skin of Sam's collarbone and her words muffled.

The elder just chuckled at her girlfriend's tone, closing her eyes. "This is my very best idea. Go to sleep."


End file.
